Chating
by Yuichiro
Summary: Años mas tarde, luego de terminar su viaje por Kalos, Ash ketchum sigue en contacto con su antigua compañera, Serena. Continuacion de "Texting"


**_Aclaro, se recomienda leer Texting* primero, es una historia que le sigue a esa, los personajes ahora son adultos jóvenes de 22 años, así que estarán un poco OOC. Y algo más…_**

 ** _Ash no vive con su madre, su madre vive con él, entiendan la diferencia desde ya._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, comencemos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

\- Si, ya te dije que si…

El intercambio se le hacía repetitivo, y hasta un poco molesto. Pero era lo que tenía que soportar.

\- Pero ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado? Hace años que no estas por ahí…

\- Mamá, ya tome esta decisión.

\- …Bien, no soy quien para detenerte- la mujer castaña camino hasta el joven azabache y le abrazó con cuidado- solo prométeme que no harás nada estúpido ¿Si?

\- ¿Más de lo que ya estoy haciendo? No lo creo posible.

\- Siempre puedes hacerlo más estúpido Ash.

El joven rio antes de separarse de su madre. Sabía que para los estándares de lo que hacía normalmente, eso no era realmente nada.

 ** _Casi nada._**

Planear un viaje de regreso a una región a casi al otro del mundo, estando en sus veintes, le parecía ridículo hasta a él. Pero no podía hacer nada más, la verdad, no se sentía capaz de hacer algo que no fuera estúpido.

\- Más te vale traerla esta vez- le soltó la mayor saliendo del lugar.

Y él solo pudo gruñir sonrojado. Sabía que era transparente ante ella, pero había momentos que desearía no serlo. Al final solo suspiró terminando la maleta. Complacido, bajó recibió gustoso el último abrazo de su madre por un tiempo, luego se fue. El camino al aeropuerto se lo paso extrañando el peso extra sobre su hombro. Llevar a pikachu, o a cualquiera de sus pokemon, la había parecido una mala idea.

 ** _Muy mala idea._**

No tenía planeado un viaje largo, tampoco un súper enfrentamiento, solo quería…

 ** _Solo quería verla._**

\- _Soy un idiota…_ \- pensó divertido subiendo al avión.

El paisaje cambiaba, poco a poco dejaba de ver Kanto, poco después solo veía el mar, y unas pocas horas luego, ya vislumbraba el paisaje de esa región en la que vivo tanto, no más ni menos que en las otras.

\- Hey… hola Kalos- susurró mientras apreciaba como se acercaba el suelo.

Era muy entrada la noche, muy pasada la hora de recepción en cualquier hotel, y por supuesto, muy tarde para ir a ver a su antiguo amigo rubio, más, para su suerte los centros pokemon nunca estaban cerrados para el público. Gracias a eso, ya en una habitación, saco su celular, curioso de que ese aparato se volviera aún más popular que un videófono o una pokedex si lo pensaba con cuidado.

 **Ash: Hey, que tal todo?**

 _Visto 1:30 a.m._

Minutos insufribles en los que el mensaje se queda suspendido en la pantalla sin actividad, y se pregunta si no es demasiado tarde para enviarle un mensaje, y poco después se siente estúpido, ya es muy tarde como para arrepentirse.

 **Serena: Hola, todo estaba bien, bueno, casi perfecto si tengo que decirlo, que tal tú?**

 _Visto 1:32 a.m._

La velocidad de la respuesta ahora le parece muy poca, el largo del mensaje, y hasta la forma en la que ella se expresa le parece encantadora y no puede evitar reír. Aun cuando han pasado años, sigue teniendo ese efecto tan devastador sobre él.

 **Ash: Estoy bien, lamento si te desperté…**

 _Visto 1:35 a.m._

 **Serena: No te preocupes, la verdad solo estaba en la ducha.**

 _Visto 1:36 a.m._

 **Ash: Ya veo, pensé que me ignorabas.**

 _Visto 1:37 a.m._

 **Serena: Nunca haría semejante cosa!**

 _Visto 1:40 a.m._

 **Ash: No lo sé, a lo mejor necesito pruebas…**

 _Visto 1:41 a.m._

Minutos de "silencio" apremiante lo torturan, cree que la ha ofendido y piensa en como disculparse, escribe y escribe, pero nada tiene sentido, o no es lo suficientemente bueno como para enviarlo, se siente estúpido, muy estúpido y se dispone a enviar cualquier cosa que sea útil o funcione como disculpa.

 ** _Y llega una foto… Muy explícita de su interlocutora._**

Se sonroja y casi se desmalla, la fina toalla que cubre solo lo necesario de la selfie* lo descoloca y destroza su poca cordura, está seguro que le sangra la nariz y la parte de su anatomía que se encarga de reaccionar ante esa clase de cosas funciona muy bien, quizás demasiado.

 **Serena: Ahí tienes tu prueba Ketchum.**

 _Visto 1:58 a.m._

Piensa y piensa, sin conseguir algo inteligente que decir, sintiéndose de nuevo como un chico de quince años, pero claro, ahora consiente de las hormonas que antes le parecía simples ideas ridículas y sin sentido. Se golpea la cara y normaliza sus latidos antes de dignarse a mirar de nuevo la pantalla y, posteriormente, contestar.

 **Ash: Un poco extrema la respuesta, no crees?**

 _Visto 2:03 a.m._

 **Serena: En verdad? No me lo parece… o es que fue demasiado para el pequeño Ash?**

 _Visto 2:06 a.m._

Oh, no lo había hecho, sonrió malicioso antes de escribir su respuesta.

 **Ash: Solo pensé en que debió ser una difícil decisión el tomar esa foto, más aun enviarla, no es así princesa?**

 _Visto 2:10 a.m._

Silencio, sabe que la atacó con algo un poco bajo, de sus días como aspirante a reina de Kalos, y no puede evitar sentirse entre orgulloso y avergonzado por eso.

 **Serena: No te atreviste Ketchum!**

 _Visto 2:11 a.m._

 **Ash: No lo sé, quizás si lo hice.**

 _Visto 2:12 a.m._

Años de escribirse y aún mantienen una dinámica en torno a pocas palabras, se siguen desorientando el uno al otro y alterándose cada momento con una simple mención a algo en específico, y él no podía sino ser feliz ante eso. Aun recordaba las pocas veces que habían interactuado cara a cara desde que terminó su viaje por Kalos, unas cuantas reuniones, y uno que otro encuentro fortuito en aeropuertos.

 ** _Y luego vinieron los mensajes._**

Su primera conversación ya no la recordaba, pero sí que tenía presente una cosa, la angustia que tenía al no verla de nuevo todos los días, ese sentimiento tan estresante, esa presión en su pecho que lo ahogaba… esas asquerosamente inmensas ganas de verla.

\- _Demasiadas ganas de verte…_ \- pensó ampliando la fotografía en la cara de la chica.

 ** _En verdad deseaba tenerla de frente._**

\- _No falta mucho._

 **Serena: Por dios, sigues igual que siempre.**

 _Visto 2:13 a.m._

 **Ash: Lo tomare como un cumplido.**

 _Visto 2:13 a.m._

 **Serena: Bueno, mi querido Ash, me temo que mañana debo levantarme temprano, así que, por más que me duela, debo dejarte.**

 _Visto 2:15 a.m._

Y le duele, le duele el hecho de que ella se deba marchar… pero hay algo que le consuela.

 **Ash: Que te puede obligar a dejar de gozar de mi compañía?**

 _Visto 2:17 a.m._

 **Serena: Un recado rápido en Luminalia, Delphox no se sentía muy bien y vine con el profesor, en los centros pokemon no parecía que supieran que ocurría con ella.**

 _Visto 2:20 a.m._

 **Ash: Bueno, en ese caso, te dejo, hablaremos luego, gracias por la foto.**

 _Visto 2:21 a.m._

No hay más respuestas, solo el "visto", y él sabe que no hay más que decir, que mencionar o escribir. Solo se relaja y se tira en la cama, extraña aún más a su compañero, pero sabe que está mejor en Kanto, lejos de él y sus estúpidas hormonas.

\- Ya mañana será el momento.

Y se duerme pensando únicamente en cuál sería la mejor forma de hablarle a la chica cuando la vea… en que sería lo mejor para "hacer" cuando la vea.

 ** _Y no sabe si las ideas obscenas son buenas o malas cuando llegan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al llegar la mañana no podía pensar claramente, estaba cansado, pero no estaba molesto, muy por el contrario, no podía estar más alegre, aun con su evidente falta de sueño. Por eso no le molestaba que la gente lo viera caminando por la calle como si fuera algún tipo extraño.

\- _Al final creo que llegaría a ser bastante acertado._

Caminó hasta llegar frente al laboratorio donde conoció a uno de sus mejores pokemon y comenzó uno de sus tan maravillosos viajes. No parecía que ella hubiera llegado aún, por lo que solo se sentó en las escaleras y se miró en un cristal.

 ** _Había cambiado._**

Su cabello era más largo, una cola en la parte posterior, en vista que no contaba con el tiempo de arreglarse realmente por cosas así. Una ligera barba recién afeitada, su rostro más perfilado y sus más rasgados ojos, ya no había mucho de ese chico infantil que antes había viajado por esa región en busca de ser el mejor entrenador.

 ** _Cuando puso las cosas en perspectiva se le hizo un poco tonto ese sueño._**

Poco después de su última aventura se internó un poco más en el mundo pokemon, dándose cuenta que ser un "maestro" y un "campeón" eran dos cosas diferentes. No podía evitar reír al recordar que ya era un maestro pokemon antes de darse cuenta. Al ser el primero en siglos en enlazarse a un pokemon como lo logró con Greninja, el ser nombrado por el príncipe pokemon del mar Manaphy como el "Rey del Mar", ser amigo de Arceus y Mew, sin contar a Mewtwo claro. Y la lista podía seguir.

\- _Llegue a ese sueño sin pensarlo…_ \- se dijo a si mismo viendo los anuncios de una nueva liga pokemon próximamente.

Recordaba que luego había ganado una cantidad de ligas, incluyendo Kanto, claro está. Pero eso ya era otra historia. Miró el reloj de su celular, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba por dar las nueve y él aun no desayunaba. Se disponía a marcharse y regresar… cuando la vislumbro.

 ** _Oh, solo ella lo volvía más idiota con su mera presencia._**

Serena había crecido, en diferentes aspectos... Era más alta, pero no tanto como él, se alegraba de que teniendo su metro y ochenta y nueve de altura, ella solo estuviera por debajo de él por una cabeza. El vestido ligero que llevaba exponía esas piernas que se habían formado perfectamente con los años, sus brazos al descubierto estaban igualmente perfectos, su piel brillaba y él solo podía agradecer al que invento los vestidos de escote corazón.

 ** _El maldito había sido un genio._**

Sus hombros resaltaban con la luz, pues su cabello seguía corto, solo que ahora atado en una cola baja que bailaba por su nuca y unos mechones rebeldes enmarcando su rostro. El cual, por supuesto no se quedaba atrás, un maquillaje tan a natural que parecía que no llevaba nada, ese lápiz labial que les deba cierto brillo a sus labios y sus ojos azules dejando en envidia al mismo cielo.

 ** _Ok, ya sonaba como un poeta ridículo._**

Sus ojos involuntariamente viajaron de regresó al escote del vestido rosa pálido, notando como ella se había desarrollado demasiado bien, sin ser excesivas ni muy pequeñas, esas partes de su cuerpo parecían estar hechas para encajar en sus manos, luego a su cintura, pequeña y estrecha, terminando en un trasero que estaba volviéndolo loco, sus piernas expuestas volvieron a captar su atención antes de que por fin pudiera recobrar el control sobre sí mismo.

\- _Soy un asqueroso pervertido_ \- se regañó, dando gracias a Arceus porque ella estuviera muy ocupada viendo tiendas como para que, aun girando sobre sí misma no se diera cuenta de él.

Y entonces, ya con la sangre corriendo por donde se suponía debía ir, comenzó a pensar en cómo llamarla, como se suponía que debía aproximarse a ella, ¿Solo saludar, el juego ridículo del "Adivina quién es", correr hasta ella y abrazarla?

 ** _Y el celular en su mano, termino dándole la respuesta._**

 **Ash: Hey princesa, como amaneces?**

 _Visto 8:57 a.m._

 **Serena: Hola, buenos días, pues bien, estoy viendo unas cosas antes de ir por Delphox, y tú como estas?**

 _Visto 9:03 a.m._

 **Ash: Bastante bien de hecho, tengo la vista más hermosa desde de donde estoy.**

 _Visto 9:04 a.m._

 **Serena: De verdad? Ahora tengo curiosidad, donde estás?**

 _Visto 9:05 a.m._

 **Ash: En un lugar nostálgico.**

 _Visto 9:05 a.m._

 **Serena: Ahora te harás el misterioso? Solo dime Ketchum.**

 _Visto 9:07 a.m._

 **Ash: Y si mejor te mando una foto de la vista y adivinas dónde estoy?**

 _Visto 9:10 a.m._

 **Serena: Bien, hazlo.**

 _Visto 9:10 a.m._

Y él rio, sacándole una foto del perfil de ella, sin flash, para no arruinarlo, espero y cuando la imagen comenzó a enviarse camino acercándose. Apreció con más cuidado sus facciones, ahora más adulta, solo se había vuelto más hermosa, y su mente sínica le obligó a pensar que también era mucho más sexi que muchas mujeres que se le habían insinuado en su vida.

 ** _Ella era la chica perfecta para él ¿Qué más podía decir?_**

Y ella por fin vio la imagen levanto la cabeza con una emoción y un brillo en los ojos que le lleno de dicha el corazón. Y sus miradas al conectarse, le hicieron sentir que la electricidad era lo que corría por sus venas en lugar de sangre. Ella sonrió del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando se despidieron por primera vez en Kalos, y se paró de forma completamente recta, juntando sus manos delante de su cuerpo, alzando su delantera, probablemente apropósito por la mirada que ahora le dedicaba.

\- Hola Ash…- le dijo ella, y su voz derrochaba tanta dulzura y sensualidad que él estaba seguro que si no tenía cuidado podía terminar allí mismo… en más de un sentido.

\- Hola Serena- y la vio temblar con esa simple frase, ella se estremeció ante él.

Se evaluaron, y luego de unos segundos se acercaron el uno al otro. No eran niños, ya no. Tenían veintidós años, ambos, sabían que no era solo miel lo que sentían entre sí, pero aun así se mantuvieron consientes del aire que liberaba el otro en su propia presencia.

\- Ha sido un tiempo ¿No?

\- Si…- contestó el azabache antes de abrazarla, tomándola desprevenida- tenía tantas ganas de verte…

\- Yo igual…- le regresó ella pasando sus brazos por su espalda y aspirando su olor.

Y al alejarse, fundiendo sus miradas, ninguno tiene dudas, de que eso es lo que quieren, tenerse el uno al otro, por encima de todas las cosas, es lo que más quieren, lo que de verdad necesitan.

\- ¿Sabes?- habla él- ya me había cansado de solo textearte…

 ** _Y ambos ríen, ríen con sinceridad._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _La nostalgia es un enemigo rudo ¿Saben? Me había prometido que nunca escribiría de pokemon de nuevo desde que vi Sol y Luna… pero al parecer el canal Tooncast* tenía otra idea, pues se pusieron a pasar pokemon XY &Z… y caí en la trampa. No hay excusa ¡Soy del Amourshipping! No puedo ir en contra. _**

**_Esta es la continuación de Texting* con un final feliz, por así decirlo, es mucho más adulto puesto que desde el final de XY &Z hasta el sol de hoy, necesitaba algo así. Se viene una segunda parte, y debo hacer la advertencia desde ya._**

 ** _Muy seguramente tendrá Lemon, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Soy nuevo con el tema del Lemon, pero hey, hay una primera vez para todo, ya veremos que tal, por el momento es todo, dejen comentarios si gustan, sino, ya que, es su decisión. Nos vemos compañeros de la nostalgia._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**

 ** _:3_**


End file.
